secretavisfandomcom-20200214-history
WE004
= The Sewer Plague = On 8 Estawain, KAT FACE IS NOW SICK WITH SEWER PLAGUE. They won’t know what the cure is, they’ll have to ask around or something. She suffers one level of exhaustion, and only regains half the normal hp from hit dice, and no hit points from a long rest. Cures # (Church) A Paladin's Lay on Hands # (Church) Heal (6th level) # (Church) Hero's Feast (6th level, 1000gp consumed material component) # (Church) Lesser Restoration (2nd level) # (Church) Mass Heal (9th level) # (Church) Raise Dead (5th level, 500gp consumed material component) # (Church) Remove Disease (3rd level) # (Church) Resurrection (7th level, 1000gp consumed material component). # (Church) True Resurrection (9th level, 25,000gp consumed material component) # (Quest) A Night Hag's Heartstone (CR 5) # (Quest) A Transmutation Wizard's Master Transmuter ability (probs not because its so far away) # (Quest) Elixir of Health (CR 11) # (Quest) Keoghtom's Ointment (CR 4) # (Quest) Periapt of Health (Hematite or Lapis Lazuli) (CR 4) # (Quest) Periapt of Health (Ruby) (CR 7) # (Quest) Potion of Vitality (CR 15) Searching for Information Places they may go looking for a cure: Alchemist: ' * #50 The Green Thumb Apothecary and Herbalist * #118 Puffery and the Magic Dragon Apothecary * #253 The Secret Ingredient * #387 Bottle Shock The owner will tell them they heard about 1-3 things, depending on their CHA roll # 1-10: Keoghtom's Ointment (need to find secret recipe), # 11-15: Elixir of Health (need some lavender that grows from spilled ethereal troll's blood), # 16+: Potion of Vitality (entombed with mummy king) '''Apothecaries: ' * #83 Boils and Bubbles * #188 Spoon Full of Sugar * #325 Victorious Secret * #353 Dark Arts & Melted Hearts * #392 Every Day Elixirs The owner will tell them they heard about Keoghtom's Ointment (need to find secret recipe), 'Arcane shop: ' * #23 The Blind Witch * #100 Mages for Ages * #109 Maybe It’s Adamantine * #237 Unlabed Potions Galore! * #341 Arto's Arcane Assemblage * #372 Munsters R Us * #375 Discount Enchanters The owner will tell them about Periapt of Health (super expensive? Have to get material to make it?) A Night Hag's Heartstone (quest to kill a Night Hag). 'Bookstore: ' * #11 The Well and Quill. ''IF THEY GO THIS PATH, THEY WILL FIND 6 BOOKS.'' (6, 16, 12, 7, 8, and 3) * #59 The Seeking Satyr Book Store. ''IF THEY GO THIS PATH, THEY WILL FIND 2 BOOKS. (2 and 4) Church: ''' * Aist-Anar'aute: Sun God Church, will heal for a "better" price? * Aist-Erume'rauko: There's like 70. Hopefully they go to the Cathedral to meet with Algah. They'll see Dilya! ** Price: They will explain that Erume'Rauko is a god of balance. They will do this service to the party, but the party will therefore owe them a service as well. Help the church by acting as an Enforcer - collect some debts for them. These are actually people who are paying for protection, aka racketeering. '''Library: * #200 Tel'Perfeska - The Library ** They will meet Beimaer Yelnan who introduces them to Myrin Faeris - who specializes in diseases. '''''IF THEY GO THIS PATH, THEY WILL FIND ALL 16 BOOKS. If they ask known NPCs: Downtime activities to search for a cure: Don't recommend this... Let them figure out the avenue on their own. Research The research activity allows a character to delve into lore concerning a monster, location, magic item, or some other topic. Research requires one hour of work and at least 100 gp spent on materials, bribes, gifts, and other expenses. Typically, a character needs access to a library or sage to conduct research. Complications: false info 1 Intelligence (Investigation) check w/ a bonus for more hours/money spent Interviewing. Interview Gain information by socializing with an existing contact. (10gp expense minimum). Use table above for what info the NPC has to offer. 1 Charisma check w/ a bonus for more hours/money spent Interviewing. Gossip Gain lore by socializing with an existing contact. (10gp expense minimum). Use table above for what info the NPC has to offer. 1 Charisma check w/ a bonus for more hours/money spent Gossiping. Magic Items A Night Hag's Heartstone (''uncommon CR 4-8 cost 5,000 gp))'' This lustrous black gem allows a night hag to become ethereal while it is in her possession. The touch of a heartstone also cures any disease. (and also curses to be like a hag, TBD) Night Hag: CR 5 Elixir of Health (rare CR 9-12 cost 120 gp) The clear red liquid has tiny bubbles of light in it. Cures any disease, removes blinded, deafened, paralyzed, and poisoned conditions. Lavender that grows from spilled ethereal (spirit) troll's (CR 11) blood. (MToF 244) Keoghtom's Ointment (uncommon CR 4-8 cost 120 gp per dose) This glass jar, 3 inches in diameter, contains 1d4+1 doses of a thick mixture that smells faintly of aloe. A creature that swallows one dose of the ointment, or applies it to the skin, regains 2d8+2 hit points, cases to be poisoned, and is cured of any disease. Only Keoghtom'' ''knows how to make the ointment. Periapt of Health (uncommon CR 4-8 cost 5,000 gp) Grants immunity to contacting diseases while wearing the pendant. If the wearer is already infected with the disease, the effects of the diseased are suppressed while wearing the pendant. Anyone trained in the art of crafting wondrous magical items who also knew the spell remove disease could fashion this type of amulet. They just need a Ruby (5,000 gp) or Lapis Lazuli (10gp) or Hematite (10gp) Potion of Vitality (very rare CR 13-18 cost 960 gp) The potion's crimson liquid regularly pulses with dull light, calling to mind a heartbeat. It removes any exhaustion you are suffering, and cures any disease or poison affecting it. For the next 24 hours, you regain the max number of HP for any hit dice you spend. Tale of an ancient king who was with the Sewer Plague. He hired hundreds of people to figure out how to make a cure. One clever Alchemist was able to make the Potion of Vitality. He was cured instantly. When he was killed in combat, the Alchemist and the recipe for the Potion of Vitality were entombed with the king. Mummy Lord: CR 15 The Church The Quest First Challenge Find the info (books, talking to people) that gives the quest objectives: # A Night Hag's Heartstone (CR 5) #* Find a hag and kill it # Elixir of Health (CR 11) #* Lavender that grows from spilled ethereal (spirit) troll's (CR 11) blood. (MToF 244) # Keoghtom's Ointment (CR 4) #* Only Keoghtom'' knows how to make the ointment. # '''Periapt of Health ' #* Anyone trained in the art of crafting wondrous magical items who also knew the spell remove disease could fashion this type of amulet. They just need a Ruby (5,000 gp) or Lapis Lazuli (10gp) or Hematite (10gp) #*# (Hematite or Lapis Lazuli) (CR 4) #*# (Ruby) (CR 7) # Potion of Vitality (CR 15) #* the Alchemist and the recipe for the Potion of Vitality were entombed with the king. Entrance with Guardian Navigate the canyons (actually ask them which way they want to go? Oh print & laminate the map & use dry erase?) that’ll be the day 1 - getting lost in the canyons. Spend the night in the canyons. * A Night Hag's Heartstone (CR 5): Trying to find the hag's lair. ** Dark Lairs. Hags dwell in dark and twisted woods, bleak moors, storm-lashed seacoasts, and gloomy swamps. In time, the landscape around a hag's lair reflects the creature's noxiousness, such that the land itself can attack and kill trespassers. Trees twisted by darkness attack passersby, while vines snakethrough the undergrowth to snare and drag off creatures one at a time. Foul stinking fogs turn the air to poison, and conceal pools of quicksand and sinkholes that consume unwary wanderers. * Elixir of Health (CR 11): Trying to find the Spirit troll's cave * Keoghtom's Ointment (CR 4): Trying to find Keoghtom's house * Periapt of Health (CR 4 or CR 7): Trying to get to the abandoned mine * Potion of Vitality (CR 15): Trying to get to the ancient king's tomb, outside of the canyons Long rest is interrupted by Kobolds. (adjust this if they have companions) * 4 Kobolds (CR 1/8) * 2 Winged Kobolds (CR 1/4) Elixir of Health: The next morning they see lots of Kobolds following them. Puzzle or Roleplaying Challenge Trying to open the door # A Night Hag's Heartstone (CR 5) #* A stone door. Striations on the ground indicate the door swings open. No handles. Only a small 1" hole. Inside is an empty room. #* If they see inside, Annie can Misty Step inside, where she will see a mechanism that opens the door. # Elixir of Health (CR 11) #* The come a cave 40' feet above them. They see scratches on the wall as if something climbed it. #* Kat Face Bite Marx can climb up, and then pull up Annie with a rope. # Keoghtom's Ointment (CR 4) #* They approach a wooden door that is locked. There is a a thing that looks like a closed and a knocker. #* If they knock, the eye will open and a voice will boom '"Only the clever shall enter."' '' #** GIVE RUNE DOOR HAND OUT. #** ''4 pulleys lower 4 runes and 4 bags of sand. Each rune has a number tag tied to it, and is hung by ropes tied to a bag of sand with matching rune and numbered tag. '' #** ''As you hear cackling behind the door, the voice says '"Don't worry... I wrote some clues for you."' 4 pieces of paper manifest above you, slowly drifting downwards and scattering around you. #*** GIVE RUNES HANDOUT #*** 1. I hate demonic runes because they make everything next to them necrotic #*** 2. Cut the celestial runes #*** 3. If a rune is necrotic, then it is not celestial no matter what. #*** 4. Every rune is kind of celestial, I think the second rune is also demonic #** (just cut the ropes for #2&4) # Periapt of Health ' #* So when they get to the gate, the miners have it locked and bolted shut. They will be like "Prove that you're strong! Open roleplay challenge to do really whatever they want to prove that they're strong. They can do whatever check that they want to do. #** DC 12 '(Hematite or Lapis Lazuli) (CR 4) #** DC 17 (Ruby) (CR 7) # Potion of Vitality (CR 15) #* There is a sandstone door. It opens easily, and there's an invisible force field behind the door. (Wall of force) #* Above the door it says: "To go forward you must go back" HAND OUT #* Solution: The players have to enter by walking backwards Trick or Setback # A Night Hag's Heartstone (CR 5) #* A circular room with a fountain in the center of it. Looks like the floor is covered with about a foot of water and gold coins are spread across the bottom. Turns out to be an illusion- the water is actually more like ten feet deep with something scary and hungry at the bottom #** Giant Octopus! #* Ohhh, maybe the Hag will offer to strike a bargain for the heartsone: "I will give it to you if you sign this contract" (its the same contract the church was going to have them sign??) # Elixir of Health (CR 11) #* As they walk, the cave gives way beneath them - they fall into a pit of poisonous snakes. #* They will try to swarm (buffing up as they together idk) # Keoghtom's Ointment (CR 4) #* They approach a wall of water. Magic whatever they have to swim to the surface where they see a door. #* Swarm of Quippers - Underwater Combat. #* Annie is in Medium Armor. # Periapt of Health ' #* When they go in, the tunnels collapse - the Kobolds trapped them #* DC 12 '(Hematite or Lapis Lazuli) (CR 4) #* DC 17 (Ruby) (CR 7) # Potion of Vitality (CR 15) #* Scorpion trap - as they walk down the path there is a pressure plate. If they step on it, Scorpion Moth Swarm - 1-2 (they are CR 1) Big Climax # A Night Hag's Heartstone (CR 5) #* Ohhh, maybe the Hag will offer to strike a bargain for the heartsone: "I will give it to you if you sign this contract" (its the same contract the church was going to have them sign??) #* Boss Fight (if they decline the bargain): A Night Hag #** 1d4 Night Hag Fingers. When consumed, casts Sleep centered on the user. If a creature removes their own fingers and stitches 10 Night Hag Fingers to their hands, they gain a Claw attack that deals 2d8 damage on a hit, and can cast Sleep once per day. Humanoids and Fey who see the creature’s newly-fingered hands are more likely to be hostile to the creature. #** ** Heartstone.** When touched to a creature, cures any disease affecting that creature. The Heartstone is destroyed if exposed to direct sunlight. #** 1 Soul Bag. Contains an evil soul, a victim of the Night Hag. Opening the bag releases the soul, but while it is captured it can be telepathically communicated with and used for magical spells, equaling up to 1,000 GP worth of material components for Necromancy spells. #** 1d2 Night Hag Eye. If a creature plucks out their own eye and replaces it with a Night Hag Eye, they may cast Detect Magic at will from the eye. Additionally, the creature may see into the Ethereal Plane for up to 10 minutes per day, all at once or in several shorter periods, each one using a minimum of 1 minute from the duration. The eye recovers its full duration at sunset. #** Rolling Rock. A perfectly smooth, round stone the size of a human's fist. If placed on the ground, it rolls 20 feet per round toward the nearest source of fresh water. # Elixir of Health (CR 11) #* Boss Fight: Spirit Troll #** 3d4 Vials of Ectoplasm. No immediate use. Can be crafted (alchemist’s supplies) into a Potion of Invisibility or an Oil of Etherealness. #** 3d4 Pinches of Spirit Dust. Acts as Dust of Disappearance. #** 2d4 Chunks of Spirit Troll Flesh. Can be consumed as rations. When eaten, the user must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or become poisoned for 8 hours. If a creature eats two half-chunks instead of one full chunk, the remainder of the two chunks regrows into two full chunks in 24 hours. This property doesn’t work (and the Constitution saving throw isn’t required) if the meat is cooked or cured. #** 1d10 Spirit Troll Teeth. 20 of these teeth act as a bag of caltrops that can affect incorporeal creatures. Can be carefully crafted (jeweler’s tools) into dice. Each day at dawn, roll 1d20. On an 11-19, the dice have grown into an interesting but unusable shape. On a 20, the dice have perfectly grown into a polyhedral die with one more side than it previously had. # Keoghtom's Ointment (CR 4) #* They Find Keoghtom. They have to convince him to give them the ointment. DC 18 5 # Periapt of Health ' #* '(Hematite or Lapis Lazuli) (CR 4) #** Boss Fight: A Flame Skull - Final boss - its eyes were lapis lazuli #*** 2 Lapis Lazuli - one shatters as it hits the ground. #*** 1 Wizard Skull. Acts as an Arcane Focus for Evocation spells only. When used this way, the caster may cast Magic Missile at 1st level once per day. If the Flameskull was destroyed by Force, Thunder, or Bludgeoning damage, it loses this property. After 1 hour, the skull reforms into a Flameskull unless holy water is sprinkled on its remains or a Dispel Magic or Remove Curse spell is cast on them. #*** 1d4 Motes of Green Flame. No immediate use. Can be crafted (alchemist’s supplies) into a Potion of Fire Resistance. #* (Ruby) (CR 7) #** Boss Fight: A Shield Guardian - Final Boss - it drops a ruby #*** A Ruby #*** Shield Guardian Helm. Requires attunement. An attuned creature gains blindsight out to 10 feet. #*** 1 Set of Shield Guardian Armor. Acts as splint armor. A creature wearing the armor has advantage on saving throws made to avoid the frightened condition #*** 2 Shield Guardian Gauntlets. Acts as a shield. A creature wearing the gauntlet gains the attack action of hitting an enemy with the gauntleted fist, dealing 1d6 bludgeoning damage on a hit #*** 1 Rune of Rebuilding. Etched onto a scrap of metal. A creature holding the rune can cast Mending from it at will. If the metal is used as a component in a vessel, vehicle, or mechanical creation, the item regains 10 hit points each round as long as it has at least 1 hit point. #*** 1 Spell Gem. Can store one spell of 4th level or lower. To do so, the user must cast the spell on the gem. The spell has no effect but is stored within the gem. When commanded to do so by the creature holding the gem or when a situation arises that was predefined by the spellcaster, the gem casts the stored spell with any parameters set by the original caster, requiring no components. When the spell is cast or a new spell is stored, any previously stored spell is lost. # Potion of Vitality (CR 15) #* Boss Fight: A Mummy Lord - Final Boss #** 2 Rotting Lord Hands. Acts as an improvised weapon. A creature hit by the hand must succeed on a DC 16 Constitution saving throw or be cursed with mummy rot. The cursed target can’t regain hit points, and its hit point maximum decreases by 10 (3d6) for every 24 hours that elapse. If the curse reduces the target’s hit point maximum to 0, the target dies, and its body turns to dust. The curse lasts until removed by the Remove Curse spell or other magic. After 24 hours, if the Heart of the Mummy Lord still exists, the Rotting Hand becomes a Crawling Claw whose attacks gain the properties of the Rotting Hand. #** 3 Rolls of Ceremonial Wrapping. Can be used as a substitute for the material components of a Create Undead spell. If used this way, the spell can create a mummy when cast as an 8th –level spell. #** 1 Set of Ancient Regalia. Priceless to a historian interested in the mummy lord’s time period. Grants advantage on Charisma checks made to influence mummies and other creatures aware of the mummy lord’s status. #** 1 Ancient Crown. Priceless to a historian interested in the mummy lord’s time period. Requires attunement. While attuned to the crown, a creature can use their action to channel the forces of the negative energy plane. Until the end of the creature’s next turn, any other creature within 60 feet, including those behind barriers and around corners, can’t regain hit points. Once this ability has been used, it cannot be used again until the next dawn. #** 4 Vials of Mummy Lord Dust. Acts as Dust of Sneezing and Choking. Can be mastercrafted (conjuration) by a spellcaster into a totem that can be crushed to cast Dimension Door. #** 2 Eyes of the Mummy Lord. Can be consumed to gain immunity to bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage from nonmagical weapons for 1 hour. During this time, the user is vulnerable to fire damage. Can be mastercrafted (alchemist’s supplies) into Mummy Lord Poison. A creature subjected to this poison must succeed on a DC 16 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 1 hour. The poisoned creature is paralyzed. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. #** 1 Tongue of the Mummy Lord. Can be used to cast Contagion (+9 to hit, save DC 17), inflicting Slimy Doom. Once the disease has been inflicted upon a creature, the tongue shrivels and becomes useless. #** 1 Vial of Sacred Mummy Oil. Can be used as a substitute for the material components of a Create Undead spell. If the spell is cast at 9th level on the same corpse for 60 continuous days, with the oil used as the material component of the spell on the final day, the corpse becomes a Mummy Lord. It retains its personality, goals, and memories from life, and is not bound to serve the spellcaster. It may, however, be convinced that the caster should be rewarded for their service and devotion. #** 1 Heart of the Mummy Lord. This item is not found with the Mummy Lord unless the check made to loot the body was made in the Mummy Lord’s lair and was a 30 or higher. At the DM’s discretion, this loot may simply be a clue to the heart’s true location, not the heart itself. Can be used as the material component of a Legend Lore spell to learn the details of the mummy’s life and compulsions (this does not destroy the heart). If not destroyed, the Mummy Lord reforms in 24 hours. Any body parts of the Mummy Lord that have been looted crumble into dust, except the Rotting Lord Hands, which remain as Crawling Claws. The Mummy Lord grows new hands with its body. Reward, Revelation 20 XP. When they exit, they are surrounded by Four Kovak'rak Entertainers. This is their first introduction to the cult of Kovak. ' Th'resholds 2 Level 2 PCs: * Easy: 100, CR 1/2 * Medium: 200, CR 1 * Hard: 300, CR 1.4 * Deadly: 400, CR 1.8 2 Level 3 PCs: * Easy: 150, CR 1 * Medium: 300, CR 1.4 * Hard: 450, CR 2 * Deadly: 600, CR 2.6 Okay, so even if they level up, at best they will have to go against something CR 4 - which would be deadly (1100 XP) So, they need to recruit help. They can recruit 1d4 Kevwar Umbas each. Each Kevwar Umbas is CR 1/2, basically a level 2 PC. Could get anywhere between 2 and 8 NPCs.25% chance they will get 5 Kevwar Umbas - which would be basically 7 level 2 PCs. 4 Level 2 PCs: * Easy: 200, CR 1 * Medium: 400, CR 1.87 * Hard: 600, CR 2.6 * Deadly: 800, CR 3.25 7 Level 2 PCs: * Easy: 350, CR 1.5 * Medium: 700, CR 3 * Hard: 1050, CR 3.87 * Deadly: 1400, CR 4.29 10 Level 2 PCs: * '''Easy: '''500, CR 1.2 * '''Medium: '''1000, CR 3.75 * '''Hard: '''1500, CR 4.57 * '''Deadly: '''2000, CR 5.4 This will definitely give them an edge towards anything CR 4-8 for Uncommon items.